


Podfic: The Scent of Bacon in the Morning

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Series: Scent of a Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bacon, Fluff, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You smell like bacon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: The Scent of Bacon in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Smell of Bacon in the Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/637049) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



Part 1 of the Scent of a Stiles series 

 

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?gmb75dvgygex218)


End file.
